The Touch of Your Hand
by only-because3
Summary: She watches as Quinn reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it in the direction of her laundry basket. Her pale hands find and unzip the zipper on her hip, opening the short skirt.


So this was inspired by a drawing ducksinthehat did over on tumblr (I'd give you all the link but really hates those doesn't it? So if you all want to see the picture you can search her profile on tumblr and then look for the picture [it'll be obvious which one it is after you read this] or you can find the direct link on my livejournal (only_because3). Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

She's so tired. School is finally over for the summer, meaning she can finally catch up on sleep. Granted she'll probably only sleep when Holly does, but the baby sleeps a lot more during nights now, a definite perk.

Tonight however, she's not going to get a chance to sleep. Glee Club threw a party and Mr. & Mr. Berry took her daughter for the night, letting her and Rachel have a fun, normal, teenage night. It's a little past two and they're just now getting home. Rachel giggles beside her and then trips over herself, Quinn wrapping an arm around the shorter girl's waist.

"How much did you drink," she asks once they reach the stairs where Rachel trips again.

"Not that much… Only a few beers," she mutters, looking down at her hand carefully. "I think it was this many." She proudly shows Quinn her hand, all five fingers extended into the air and the blonde groans.

"Five? Rachel you've barely had any alcohol before tonight and you drink _five_ beers? Those cups were huge."

"Are you mad? You're mad aren't you?" They make it to the top of the stairs and it's then that Quinn notices the pout on her girlfriend's face.

"I'm not mad. I'm just tired and was looking forward to a night where I didn't have to take care of someone who is more likely than not to throw up." She opens their bedroom door and sets Rachel on the edge of the bed.

"You're a little mad… at the very least ticked off." She watches as Quinn reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it in the direction of her laundry basket. Her pale hands find and unzip the zipper on her hip, opening the short skirt.

"Lift your butt up," Quinn instructs and pulls off the girl's skirt when she complies. She smiles briefly when she catches sight of Rachel's gold star underwear before she tosses the skirt into the laundry basket.

"I'm sorry," the brunette says from her spot on the bed, watching Quinn move with wide eyes. She blinks roughly, trying to get her head to stop feeling like its spinning and when she finally keeps them open again she sees Quinn unzipping her dress. She pulls off the straps and then lets the fabric fall to the floor in a pool around her feet.

"It's okay." She looks over at Rachel as she pulls her dress off the ground with her foot before throwing it on top of Rachel's discarded clothes. Her girlfriend has her head cocked to the side, bottom lip trapped by her teeth. Her eyebrows are scrunched up and Quinn frowns. "Really. I'm not mad. School's over. You deserved to have a little fun. Even if it won't really be fun in a few hours." She smiles softly and Rachel drops her bottom lip, face returning to normal.

Quinn spins on her heel, walking over to the dresser and opening up the top drawer. "Let's see… You're probably going to be throwing up later so pajamas with not a lot of fabric would be best. Last time you were sick you wore your flannel pants and it took forever for the smell to get out." She feels an arm slip around her waist and she unconsciously leans into Rachel. "How about my old Cheerio shorts?"

"I think you should cut your hair," Rachel whispers loudly and Quinn arches an eyebrow, taking out the shorts and a tank top for the girl behind her.

"And why is that?" She sifts through the packed dresser and finally settles on a light pair of pants and a t-shirt for herself. She feels Rachel's heavy breath on her neck and she shivers.

"Because it hides your boobs." She leans back and gathers all of the blonde hair in her hands, pulling if over one of Quinn's shoulders before she gets on to her tiptoes. The arm around her waist snakes up and her hand palms her breast softly as she bites down on Quinn's shoulder.

Her breath hitches in her throat and she half heartedly tries to push Rachel's hand away. "Baby you're drunk. Just go lay down and I'll get you dressed and you can sleep this off." The shorter girl's other hand sneaks up to her other breast, running her nails over Quinn's harden nipple, gaining a low groan from the blonde.

"It's not fair to tell me to sleep and then not wear a bra," she whispers into her ear and Quinn can smell the beer much better this time. She turns around, pulling Rachel's arms down so they settle on her waist.

"It's not my fault my boobs are just so fabulous now that you can't keep your hands off of them," she says playfully and she can see Rachel roll her eyes in the dark.

"They were fabulous before… They're just even more fabulous now," she answers, stumbling each time she says fabulous.

Quinn sighs and smiles. "You need to lie down." She slowly tries to guide the girl back to the large bed they share but somehow Rachel has enough drunken strength within her to move them back towards the dresser, the wood hitting the back of Quinn's thighs.

"I don't want to lie down," she whines, rising on to her tip toes so she can nibble of Quinn's earlobe, causing the taller girl to sigh once more.

"But you're drunk…" The rest of her words die on the tip of her tongue because next thing she knows, Rachel's tan hand is slipping beneath her black underwear teasingly slow.

Her fingers slip down further, wetting the tips before she comes up and circles her clit. "And you're wet. What's your point?" She can feel Rachel smile against her neck and she slumps against the mahogany dresser.

She leans down and kisses Rachel's shoulder before saying, "Don't tease me." Rachel's drunk and with the pace she's going right now, Quinn has no doubt that Rachel will pass out before she finishes the job. She bucks her hips slightly and Rachel's smile widens. Her fingers trail down further and she pushes two in, hard and fast. She really tries to stop the moan that escapes her lips but she can't help it; Rachel's picked up the pace considerably and her palm hits her clit with every thrust.

"Rachel…" The brunette slips in another finger and Quinn lets her head fall on to her lover's shoulder. Her hips move in time with Rachel's hand, meeting her every single time. She can feel everything pooling in her belly and god, she's _so_ close. She grabs Rachel's arm, trying to get the girl to go just the tiniest bit faster. She lifts her head and bites her bottom lip hard as Rachel leans up, pink tongue darting out to outline Quinn's ear.

And then suddenly, she stops. Rachel's hand stills inside her and Quinn can feel her holding her breath. She opens her eyes and glances over at the brunette when suddenly her fingers are gone, her body is gone, and the only thing that's left is the smell of Rachel Berry and booze.

It takes her a second because _damn it_, she was _so _fucking close. She can still feel everything pent up inside her and she needs to cum. But then she hears Rachel throwing up in the bathroom and she shoves everything else to the back of her mind. She takes three deep breaths and throws the T-shirt she had taken out over her head. She walks almost painfully into the bathroom and grabs Rachel's hair, twisting it messily in her hands as the girl heaves again.

"You are going to be in so much shit when you wake up," she says as she rubs Rachel's back soothingly. "Not fair that I don't wear a bra… You know what's not fair? Being knuckle deep inside me and then going to throw up."

She'd smile if she didn't feel like such shit. "At least I didn't throw up on you," she says hoarsely and Quinn smiles.

"And that's why I love you."


End file.
